


Comfort

by Leni



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bad day at the office, honey," she told him, and he didn't need to look at her to know she was grinning too much to be truly upset. "You know what'd make it better?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Lorelai came to a halt beside their bed, giving the pillow on her side a considering glance, then shifting it onto him. The pillow. Him. The pillow... Then she shrugged and climbed up next to him, putting her head against his shoulder and rubbing her cheek against him.

He accommodated her without losing his place in his reading. "Hm?"

Satisfied that she had his attention, Lorelai grabbed the pillow and pulled it onto her lap, curling her body around it. "Bad day at the office, honey," she told him, and he didn't need to look at her to know she was grinning too much to be truly upset. "You know what'd make it better?"

"It's after nine," Luke said as he turned the page. "I'm not cooking for you."

She made a dismissing sound. "Who needs food when one can get a bit of affection?" Her hand wrapped around his forearm, nails dragging a bit under the edge of his short sleeve. "And here you are, my very own hot lover-"

"Husband," he corrected her.

From the corner of his eye, he watched her nose wrinkle at the word. She thought it was a boring description of their life together. Luke thought that after everything they'd been through, 'boring' was a change for the better.

"I can be your 'hot' husband," he relented.

She brightened at that. "The extremely tall, dark, and handsome man I'm sharing a roof with-" she waited for a beat, and smiled when he had no complaint "-and who has eyes for nothing but yours truly."

Knowing what was coming, Luke tightened his grip on his magazine.

Her tugs were futile, and after a few attempts she gave up and pouted. "Seriously, I come to you for a bit of love and some new car model is more important?"

Answering would only make her wind up further. Putting the magazine down would set a pattern for the future.

Luke settled for patting her hip.

Lorelai snorted. "That's it?" She pressed herself closer, her head now practically beneath his chin. "I was hoping for the love of my life to hold and comfort me."

He would have to be made of ice, not to soften at the words she'd just called him. "Don't think it'll work another time," he warned her, but still obediently put his arms around her. "You're lucky I was almost finished anyway."

"Good timing and extreme cuteness. Best secret weapons ever."

Luke gave a chuckle at that.

Without a word, their hands sought each other, coming together on top of her pillow. The joined weight made it sink further, but it didn't matter as Lorelai had found a warmer object against which to drape herself.

Luke didn't complain. He might have even pulled her closer. "Good?"

"The holding part is working out just right," she admitted, then grinned up cheekily. "But where's the comfort?"

He clicked his teeth. "So greedy," he chided, but bent to kiss her, aiming for a soft peck against her forehead.

Of course Lorelai wriggled until his lips met hers, and the happy sigh she let out ensured that it wouldn't stay as a soft touch.

"Mmm. Much better," she said at last, now clinging to him with her arms around his neck. His own hands were now at the lower part of her waist, playing with the elastic of her pajama pants. "Let's do it again?"

Luke didn't bother to answer in words.

 

The End  
16/07/15


End file.
